


Tongue Tied

by ahopelessromantic



Series: SCIRA FICS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death Mentioned, Deputy Kira Yukimura, F/M, Fluff, Nurse Scott McCall, no supernaturals, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is the new deputy in Beacon Hills. When she gets shot, she ends up being cared for by hot nurse Scott McCall. </p><p>SCIRA. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing Scira for a while and this little bunny just hopped into my head.

**Tongue Tied**

 

 

There were many times Kira had questioned her decision to become a cop.

  
For starters she was tiny and probably the shortest deputy at the new station she had just begun working at in Beacon Hills.

There was also her clumsiness that just would not go away no matter what she did. She was constantly tripping and spilling things and bumping into doors.

She also was the least assertive and tough person ever. She tripped over her words and rambled when she was nervous and sometimes struggled to say anything at all when her mind would go blank.

And today was one of those times that she questioned why she had ever thought it was a good idea to become an officer. She had been sent with another officer to check out a domestic disturbance on the south side of Beacon Hills in an older neighbourhood were violence was more prone. Almost as soon as she had stepped out of the car she had heard a bang and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Blood gushed out thicker and faster than a river and she realised immediately that she had been shot.  
Everything after that was a blur. She didn’t remember getting rushed to the hospital or being taken into surgery. The next thing she was aware of was opening her eyes to find herself lying in a pristine white hospital room surrounded by several bouquets of flowers from her colleagues and get well cards. Kira frowned, recalling what had happened and slowly sat up in her bed. She grabbed the beeper beside her bed and was about to call for a nurse when the door to her room opened and a beautiful man walked in wearing green nurse scrubs.

“You’re awake”, he smiled, a pair of sinfully adorable dimples creasing either cheek. “How are you feeling, Officer Yukimura?”

Almost immediately without thinking she blurted out “It’s Kira” and promptly blushed. Of course if you put Kira in the same room with someone as gorgeous as this nurse then it was bound to end in disaster for her.  
However thankfully he didn’t seem to notice or was completely oblivious to her reddening cheeks and the obvious way she was gawking at him.

“I’m Scott, I’m your nurse”.

“You don’t look like a nurse”, she answered and immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry that sounded totally sexist. I didn’t mean that just because you’re a guy doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be a nurse…and I’m going to shut up now”.

He watched her ramble with an amused glint in his dark brown eyes that reminded Kira of coffee, which just so happened to be her favourite drink ever and only made the fluttering in her stomach that much worse. Why did she have to be cared for by a hot nurse? Why couldn’t Scott be a middle aged, stern woman with terrible bedside manners? That way Kira wouldn’t at least be tempted to open her mouth and start rambling at them.

“It’s okay, I get that a lot. I went into nursing because my mom was a nurse and when she got ill I had to be the one to take care of her. Then she died so I wanted to make her proud and become a nurse like her”.

“You seem like a natural caregiver”, Kira said not knowing what else to say, she didn’t think he’d appreciate pity and she didn’t want to make him feel sadder.

Scott’s lips stretched into a sincere smile at her words. “Thank you”.

After that Scott got called away to help take care of an elderly patient with memory problems that had gone wandering off from their room, leaving Kira to wonder if her hot nurse was single.  
Over the next few days, Kira was visited by her colleagues on and off and her parents dropped by all the way from New York to make sure that she was okay. Her mother had been frantic when she had heard that Kira had been shot and had made sure that her daughter knew that she would be in deep trouble if she got seriously injured on duty like that again. Throughout it all she was cared for by a very attentive nurse McCall who made sure that she was comfortable and continually checked on her. Not once during all of their conversations did she ever manage to pluck up the confidence to ask if he was single. And when it was time for her to be discharged from the hospital, she was sure that she had missed her chance. At least until she bumped into a casually dressed Scott in the foyer as she was being wheeled out. He must have just come off duty, she surmised.

“Hey Kira, you leaving so soon?” he joked and she giggled lightly.

  
“Yeah it’s time for me to go home. Apparently I’m healing faster than anyone anticipated”.

“Well I’m going to miss my favourite patient. I’ve enjoyed our conversations”, Scott told her, stopping outside the hospital with her as she was wheeled out. 

“I’ve liked talking to you too. I’ve not made many friends since I moved here last month”, Kira admitted as she slowly stood up from the wheel chair. 

“Well you can consider me a friend. Do you need a ride?”

Kira shook her head at him, her hair falling into her face as she did. She pushed it aside and told him that her parents were still in town and were going to pick her up.

“This might be weird but do you think there’s any chance that you would go out with me sometime? Like a date? I don’t mean to be inappropriate so if I am feel free to-“

“I thought I was the one who rambled?” Kira cut him off with a smile. “And I would love to go out with you, Scott. Let me give you my number”.

His eyes lit up and they quickly exchanged numbers just as Kira’s mother pulled up in her red convertible. “Thanks for taking such good care of me, Nurse McCall” she whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting into the back of her mother’s car. She looked at the window as her mother began to drive and smiled at the dazed look on the nurse’s face. She was just proud she'd managed to not ramble like a lunatic even once when he'd asked her out.

 


End file.
